The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, for example, relates to an imaging element.
Conventionally, an imaging element having a focus detecting function is known.
For example, an imaging element described in patent literature 1 includes a plurality of pixels including a first photoelectric conversion unit for photoelectric-converting a light flux from a first region of an exit pupil, a second photoelectric conversion unit for photoelectric-converting a light flux from a second region of the exit pupil, amplifying means provided commonly for the first and second photoelectric conversion units, first transfer means transferring a signal of the first photoelectric conversion unit to the amplifying means, and second transfer means transferring a signal of the second photoelectric conversion unit to the amplifying means. The imaging element has driving means controlling a first operation of mixing a signal of the first photoelectric conversion unit and a signal of the second photoelectric conversion unit by an input unit of the amplifying means and outputting a mixed signal from the amplifying means, and a second operation of selecting outputting the signal of the first photoelectric conversion unit and the signal of the second photoelectric conversion unit from the amplifying means.